Camping
by ebineez01
Summary: Set during the Countrycide episode of season one. What if the SUV didn't get stolen when it did and the team had to camp?


A/N: sexual connotations. Set during Countrycide episode in season one. What would have happened if the SUV hadn't been stolen and the team actually did have to camp for the night?

"Owen!" Jack barked as they made it back to the camp. "How much of an analysis can you do with what's in the SUV?

"About half of what I can do back at the Hub," replied Owen as he carried the samples he'd taken of the remains him and Gwen had found to the car.

"Well stop wasting time and get on with it," Jack ordered.

Everyone stopped to look at him then, not able to understand why he was being so shitty with Owen all of a sudden.

Jack looked between Gwen and Owen, there seemed to be nothing there – but the smell of her on him was unmistakeable to Jack's heightened senses as they walked back along the trail; add that to Owen's rather gloating admission that the last person he'd snogged was Gwen – and this amounted to a very annoyed Jack. _What the hell does he think he's playing at!? _When Jack saw Owen walk over to Gwen, and Gwen move away just as quickly – he decided to step in.

"Owen!" he bellowed. "You have work to do! Gwen," he said more gently. "With me." He stalked off towards the line of trees in the distance.

Without looking at anyone else Gwen followed Jack. _He was right, _she thought as she followed his form across the clearing. _I never will get tired of following him._

When he was sure that he was far enough away from the others he stopped; turning, he waited for her to catch up to him.

"Jack?" she asked tentatively as she reached him.

He let out a deep breath before speaking. "What's goin' on Gwen?"

She smiled innocently at him. "I don't know what you mea..."

He cast her a look. "Don't," he interrupted. "Gwen...I can smell you on him."

"You can..." She looked shocked.

"So how far did this _snog_ of yours go?"

Gwen felt the colour rise in her cheeks at the question; her first response was to bristle and tell him it was none of his business – but she really didn't want to do that. "It didn't," she replied instead. "It was when we were hiding in the med bay from Lisa...he kissed me...I didn't stop him...we thought we were going to die Jack..."

Jack nodded; how could he cast any stones? The kiss of life he'd given Ianto could've ended a lot sooner than it did.

"And what about today?" he asked.

Gwen looked away from him – she really didn't want to tell him this. "He...he ah...sort of cornered me out there..."

"He what!?" yelled Jack louder than he'd intended. "If he did anything..."

"No," she interjected. "He didn't...besides I'm a big girl Jack...I can take care of myself."

Jack looked at her, definitely not needing her to tell him she was a big girl – he'd been noticing all those right curves in all those right places since he'd first laid eyes on her. "I'll talk to him," Jack decided.

Gwen laid a hand on his arm. "Don't...please..."

"You don't have to put up with him coming on to you like that Gwen...harmless flirting is one thing...but what he's doing..."

Despite the seriousness of the conversation Gwen couldn't help but smile at this – though she did try to hide it behind her hand, but not before Jack noticed.

"Yes," he admitted. "I know...I'm not exactly one to talk...but all I do is flirt...until I'm invited to do otherwise."

Gwen had to admit that there wouldn't be much in the way of attentions that Captain Jack Harkness could pay anyone that wouldn't be welcomed. She thought she must be losing it a little as the idea for a new sport of 'Xtreme Flirting' entered her head. _And I'd just happen to have the first world champion standing right in front of me._

"Come on," he said as he took her arm to steer her back towards the camp. "We'd better be getting back."

Ianto managed quite well with what he had to produce a passable dinner; there was little in the way of after dinner conversation, so everyone went off to bed quite early – Owen grumbling all the way about having to share a tent with Ianto.

"Well thanks very much," Ianto mumbled as he closed the flap behind him. "I don't know what you have to bitch about...you're the one that's left shit all over the place already."

Gwen and Tosh shared a look as they entered their own tent to the sounds of the continued bickering.

"Don't you ever take that stick out of your arse Ianto? Not even when you get undressed for bed?" asked Owen.

"Don't make me come in there you two," yelled Jack from beside the fire.

"Yes Dad," they returned more or less in unison.

Things quietened down then pretty much and Jack laid back beside the fire, hands behind his head staring up into the sky – the stars he once knew so well twinkling above him; he sighed as he let his mind wander to all those adventures he had - first with the Time Agency and then with the Doctor. "This is getting morose," he sighed as he rose and went into his tent.

Owen just about jumped out of his skin as he felt the heavy hand land on his shoulder. "Jesus fucking Christ Jack," he complained in a loud whisper so as not to disturb the others.

"Something I can do for you this late at night Owen?" he asked.

Owen hesitated a moment looking around. "I was just going for a piss...I think I can handle that on my own thanks."

Jack grabbed his arm and spun him back to face him. "Make sure that's all you're out here for," he warned, his voice low.

"What the hell are you talking about?" In the moonlight Owen could just make out the look that came over Jack's features as he answered.

"I'll only say this once...stay away from her..."

"And why should I?"

"Because she doesn't need your shit!"

Owen laughed softly at this. "But she needs you...right Jack?"

"What!?"

"Don't play all innocent with me," sneered Owen as he moved a step closer. "If it was Tosh I was looking for tonight you wouldn't give a rats! Just like you never did with Suzie!"

"She has a life Owen," Jack implored. "A real life...outside of Torchwood...outside all of this...and I won't let you screw that up for her!"

"I know you Jack..." Owen breathed as he moved in close so he could feel his breath on his skin_. _"You just want her for yourself!"

"You are so far off base with this it's not even funny," Jack lied – even to himself.

"Yeah," said Owen as he started to walk off. "Whatever you say Jack."

"I mean it Owen," he said to the other mans retreating back.

Jack was lost in thought as he watched Owen return to his tent.

"Jack?" came a soft voice from very near at hand.

He whirled to see Gwen emerging from shadows around the camp. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I had to pee," she replied honestly.

"You shouldn't be out here alone," he admonished. "There's something out here that's chewing people up remember!?"

"Well I didn't exactly feel like waking somebody up to come watch me pee!" she protested.

Jack had to admit – of all the fetishes he did have – that certainly wasn't one of them.

"It's such a lovely night," said Gwen looking skyward. "I'm not really in the mood for sleeping...will you sit by the fire with me for a while?"

Jack looked about himself – not entirely sure what for – maybe a reason to say 'no'? "Sure," he replied instead sitting on one of the sturdy blankets Ianto had packed, his back resting against one of the packs; his heart rate sped up a little as Gwen sat down near him.

"I heard you talking to Owen," she said softly after a while. "You said you wouldn't."

"No," he replied just as softly. "You asked me not to..."

"Semantics..."

"Don't knock semantics," Jack chuckled. "I've had my skin saved by them more than once."

She looked up at the stars above. "Will you ever tell me about what's out there?"

"You've seen what's out there," he replied seriously. "We fight it every day."

"No," she argued. "That's what comes here...I want to know about what you've seen...out there." She looked at him now. "All the wonders those eyes must have seen," she whispered.

"You're cold," he breathed noticing her trembling slightly.

"No one ever thinks to make two fires," she replied hoarsely. "Your back always ends up cold."

He shifted his position opening his coat to her.

She looked from his face to his coat then back again eyes wide.

"This thing is huge," he said. "Come on...there's more than enough room for you to squeeze in here."

_I shouldn't be doing this. _But she soon found her body was thinking without her as she seemed unable to stop herself moving to him, settling in close as he wrapped the warm wool of his coat around her, his arms encircling her. She breathed in deep savouring the scent that was unique to Jack.

"It doesn't seem to have helped," he whispered in her ear after a moment feeling her trembling intensify.

"I can't seem to get warm," she lied, knowing her shaking now had nothing to do with the cold night air. He lifted her so easily she felt weightless in his grasp as he settled her between his legs pulling her body back into his chest wrapping his greatcoat about them both.

"Better?" he asked as he brought his hand up to smooth her hair away from her face.

"Mmm..." she sighed as she snuggled deeper into him.

Jack smiled feeling her trembling subside as she relaxed against him. He hadn't planned to – but having her so near him, feeling her against him – he planted a light kiss on her forehead pulling her tighter to him. "I wish I could keep all the bad things away..." he whispered thinking she was asleep.

Gwen turned her face to him, her eyes meeting his before coming to rest on his lips, slightly parted - his breathing heavy.

"I thought you were asleep," he whispered.

She brought her fingers up to trace those lips when he stopped speaking.

"Gwen..." He didn't want this – he wanted her more than he could stand sometimes – but for her sake he wanted this never to happen.

Looking back to his eyes she moved herself up in his grasp bringing her lips to his, brushing fleetingly across untold softness then away.

He'd told himself more times than he could remember that he'd never let this happen – but here they were – and Gwen was in his arms. Silently he begged her forgiveness as he brought his lips down to hers this time; his tongue touched her lips lightly and he felt her open herself to him. Deepening the kiss he moved one hand into her hair feeling her tongue brush against his he savoured this first taste of her. He felt her arm move around his waist under his coat, the other hand resting on his chest.

Gwen was lost in him, all her senses swimming in him; his coat, his arms around her, she lay against him even more now that she'd moved her right arm around him. The feel of his firm chest beneath her hand, his soft lips on hers as his tongue delved deeper – searching now – hungry. She moaned into the kiss as she realised his need for her, she matched his movements – her own desire taking control.

Jack could feel his heart pounding, the sound of it reverberating in his ears as he felt himself quickly losing control; without breaking the kiss his hands dropped to her hips.

She felt his tug on her and she knew what he wanted; as he dropped his knees down she pulled her arm from behind him and with his help she swung herself around to now straddle his lap. She could feel him hard beneath her and she couldn't help the rocking motion that began – the pressure against her maddening. She brought her hands up to his shoulders, her lips to his neck tasting the salty, sweet musk that was his skin.

He groaned at the friction she was causing with her movements, her mouth on his neck driving him wild, her gentle wet kisses interspersed with tentative nips at his flesh. _Give me strength, _he prayed still hoping he could stop this before it went too far.

"Jack!" cried Toshiko as she emerged from her tent somewhat dishevelled. "Have you seen Gw..." She stopped in her tracks. "Ah...never mind." She back tracked quickly as she took in the scene before her disappearing as quickly as she had appeared.

At the sound of Tosh's voice both Gwen and Jack had jumped, which had resulted in Gwen being dislodged from Jack's lap landing on the ground next to him. Both knew that it was too late to try to convince Tosh that she hadn't really seen what she really had.

After a moment Gwen spoke. "I should probably get some sleep."

Not looking up from the fire Jack nodded. "You probably should," he agreed.

And with that Gwen turned away and went to her tent.


End file.
